Perspective Arc
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: An arc of 5 very short POVs- which can be read on their own as they are not connected. Each story is told each from various Gundam Pilots and puts forth some questions. Three are reloads, one is new. Final Wufei's POV will complete it later.
1. Chapter 1

Perspective Arc An arc of 5 very short POVs, told each from various Gundam Pilots. Puts forth questions. Three are reloads, one is new.

01 (Heero): Begging

"If a lost dog followed you home, would you keep it? Likely, the dog will be killed. Taken to the pound and put down like its life is of no consequence. A dog is one of many of its species. Nobody will miss a single lonely one if it was destroyed. But what if it was a 'cute' one? A lovely, beautiful dog with warm liquid eyes that begged for its life? Begged to be loved? Maybe the lost dog then has a chance.

At least, a better one than the scarred dirty furred mongrel that followed you home with ears half torn from a history being forced to fight for its survival, its hard eyes wary and cold as it tracks you down with desperation for a bit of food as the rubbish cans are bare- its starved belly causing it to have the delusion it could perhaps beg cutely like the better ones for a morsel.

That unattractive type would be shooed away at best, perhaps kicked in its empty stomach, or at worst, killed by a panicked gunshot that takes away its life without even the benefit of humane veterinary euthanasia and leaves its carcass to be forgotten in the garbage.

Relena, with all your political knowledge and savvy, tell me this; in civilian life, to be allowed the privilege of begging, what sort of human do you have to be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective Arc An arc of 5 very short POVs, told each from various Gundam Pilots.

02 (Duo): Statistics

"I ask myself whether honesty is always right. I think I am right in my honesty, but sometimes, I don't know really know the answer to my question. Sometimes it changes. I would think I am in the right, but then I would realise that I am not right, but wrong. I would be sure that I was completely right- one hundred percent, then a moment would come that shows me that pain of being completely honest with myself.

No thought is completely one hundred percent right- there is always a twenty percent margin left for error, or wrongness. Multiply that by two when a thought turns into action, and you pull the trigger, and then hello, you have a forty percent wrongness, and sixty percent rightness. It seems an acceptable ratio on first glance. After all, rightness has the majority ruling, and democracy always wins out in the end, doesn't it?

Bullshit. If I was to cut though all this statistical crap, and cut to the chase, sixty percent of rightness means nothing- Jack fucken shit- because it's only perceived rightness. I believe I'm right, but am I? God fucken knows. I don't ever know for sure what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing half the fucken time.

But I know what I'm wondering now. I am wondering what the heck could I ever say to those left behind."


	3. Chapter 3

Perspective Arc An arc of 5 very short POVs, told each from various Gundam Pilots.

03 (Trowa): Who

"People I know have some past behind them. It is a neutral status quota. Masks are common object around me, hiding what, not even the wearer knows. I doubt if anyone I know is without one. But being who I am, I wear my own, and not anyone else's mask. If you were going to ask me who I truly was, I would not reply verbally because it is clear that the question you ask is merely a rhetorical one.

The mask is me, and I am the mask. We are not separate items. And that is apparent to all. Although I am the mask, the mask is not entirely me. That is why the mask is interchangeable. That is why I can both laugh and cry. That is why I can change. Because of the slight depth beneath the surface, however shallow that might be. So I change the mask sometimes, to suit occasions. I can pluck one of smiles, I can pluck one of tears from thin air, like a Pierrot juggling feelings whose tipsy balance upon a bright coloured globe is uncertain.

But I do not understand the currents of darkness that lies beneath the still surface of my conscious thoughts and actions. I do not fully understand the meaning of the emotions I am to suppose to portray to get along in this human world of being. They escape me. I have learnt most of the rudiments of civilised behaviour, but I confess at times there are gaps in my education. Hence lies the shallowness of my depth.

My confusion is not at all explainable. Indeed, if I could, I wonder whether my mask would break. And whether I would break with it. If I did break, who would I take down with me? Perhaps no one. Or maybe perhaps... someone I never knew."


	4. Chapter 4

Perspective Arc An arc of 5 very short POVs, told each from various Gundam Pilots.

04 (Quatre): Pink Bubblegum

"I don't know why I feel. It confuses me. People just draw me in, then they spit me out after a good chew. Then I get stepped on like bubblegum and I get stretched and ripped away by each passing stranger, until they've beaten me down to only a dark, soiled stain on a public concrete patch. I hate it. And I hate them.

But at the same time, I can understand them, and relate to them. That is how a fool is born yet again, and the same process repeated.

But I am no ordinary idiot. I learn. I remember. With each new yet old experience, I grow stronger. Strength within me grows. Then one day, I am going to be like them. Unfeeling, stiff, emotionless. Perfect. I don't like myself very much, but I know I can and will change. I will become them. I will become the machines they are, and have no heart. And once I do, I will simply hate myself, and not anyone else.

Why am I afraid of that, I don't know. Trowa, are you afraid of that too?"


End file.
